Sellers often sell products or services provided by others. In some circumstances, the product being sold is monitored by the third party supplier. For example, sellers sometimes issue travelers checks provided by an issuing financial institution. In order to implement the related functionality, in the past, the sellers maintained a dedicated, proprietary computer system that is coupled to the issuing financial institution system, so that the financial institution can track the various travelers checks via, for example, a seller identifier, an order number, a serial number, and the like.
Such a system had several disadvantages. For example, because of the costs involved in purchasing and maintaining a separate, proprietary system, many smaller merchants were not able to sell the products of the issuing financial institution. In addition, a separate system often resulted in increased information technology expenses because of the need to maintain separate systems and train the employees on different systems. Furthermore, sellers typically need to provide certain information to the issuing financial institution, and in some instances, sellers may be reluctant to provide confidential data to an issuing financial institution, in a situation where sellers are accessing the point of sale system via a web site. It is desirable to provide a new system for providing such goods to users that alleviates or minimizes the above-described problems.